


Heartbeat

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Rey could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and wondered if, beneath him, Gil could feel it too.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, May 26/heart beating loud as thunder

Rey could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and wondered if, beneath him, Gil could feel it too. He'd been pulled up onto Gil's lap on the sofa in Gil's room and he didn't hesitate to lean close, hands on Gil's shoulder. Gil was warm, though Rey knew his own face was likely red. He couldn't help it, though. Not when Gil had him like this. Not when Gil was going to have him... 

"Relax," Gil said softly as he reached to stroke Rey's cheek and then drew his fingers across Rey's lips. Carefully, Rey kissed them but kept his gaze low. 

"I missed you," Rey murmured as he shifted. He could feel his heart beating hard in his chest and he was sure that Gil could feel it too. 

"I know." Gil guided him into a soft kiss, too soft, and Rey pushed to deepen it. He was the one to press at Gil's lips with his tongue and to shift and press and after one, two-- more kisses than he'd been able to keep track of, Rey was the one to grab for the fasteners on Gil's jacket. 

"Rey..." The tone was firm but not scolding and Rey paused. "Let me."

Rey was sprawled on the sofa a moment later, Gil over him, fingers quick to undo his red jacket and then pull up his light blue shirt to expose hot skin. All Rey wanted was for a hand to brush lower and then... and then... 

He could feel his heart beating hard, everywhere, and he knew that Gil could feel it too.


End file.
